


Nightmare

by Kim Yoon Chan (KimYoonChan)



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimYoonChan/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: The dorm was quiet and he had only been asleep for maybe thirty or forty minutes, before a loud shout was heard and it pierced through his sleep.
Kudos: 18





	Nightmare

_“That was fun! I didn’t think we could solve it!”_

_“Was yours scary?!”_

_“Just a little bit…The8 hyung had to go into a coffin!”_

_“Ours was sad!”_

_“I didn’t really like the topic of our room, but it was fun!”_

They had finished filming for Going Seventeen that night in different escape rooms and all of them were buzzing at how great it was and that they should do it again sometime, with Seungcheol. By the time they arrived at their dorms, Seungcheol himself was getting an earful from half of them, all trying to tell him everything at the same time.

“How about you guys wash up and head to bed before he loses an ear from all your talking…” Jeonghan scolded them lightly, and they all grumbled at him but said their goodnights anyways, as some went to their bedrooms and others to their other dorm. 

“Looks like you guys had fun,” Seungcheol commented with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

“We did, they want to do it again with you next time…” Jeonghan told him and Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

“That’s awesome, I’ll make sure to mention it to the managers sometime… get some rest, I’ll see you all tomorrow,” Seungcheol said to Jeonghan and with a wave, he left the house and went upstairs.

»»»

Minghao was one of the first members to get into the shower, knocking out as soon as his head hit the pillow, missing Jeonghan as he walked in to check on him and make sure he was covered up for the night. Despite the many challenges he has faced in his life, Minghao rarely had nightmares about them; he would only have a nightmare if something was traumatising him or was plaguing his thoughts to the point where he couldn’t sort them out (but he knew to seek another member before it even got to that stage). So, the least he was expecting was nightmares to plague his sleep tonight…

 _He opened his eyes, or he thought he did because all he could see was darkness._ Why was it dark? _Minghao tried to get up and move but when he lifted his head, it hit something hard; silky but hard. He laid his head back down with a slight thud and he was confused. What was_ that _? He blinked his eyes and got it adjusted to the dark, and he noticed that he was surrounded by…_ white fabric? _His hand reached out to touch it, the silk feeling smooth under his fingertips but just beneath that was a hard wall. Minghao knocked on it and it sounded like wood…_

_‘Where am I?’_

_He looked up and noticed that the roof? ceiling? was also covered in the silk. Something about this felt a little familiar, as his heartbeat started to pick up pace and sweat started to roll down his face._

_‘Is this some kind of prank? I’m…trapped in a box…’_

_He tried to push on the top but it wasn’t budging._

_“Guys! This isn’t funny!”_

_Minghao tried the top again only to fail. His eyes darted around to look at his surroundings to see if there was anything that could help him get out._

_‘There’s…wait. This box…it’s, no it can’t be! It’s that coffin!’_

_His heartbeat raced even faster and his breathing also picked up, fear was digging into his very being and he wanted out. He pushed as hard as he could on the top and banged on it to get attention from someone, anyone._

_“HELP! SOMEONE HELP!”_

Jun was one of the last to get himself washed up and was one of the last to fall asleep. The dorm was quiet and he had only been asleep for maybe thirty or forty minutes, before a loud shout was heard and it pierced through his sleep. He woke up and was immediately on alert. Either someone was hurt, or there’s a burglar in the house. In a rush, Jun lifted his blanket off and briskly walked to his door, opened it and found the hallway empty. Behind him, Seungkwan had crept up and was looking over Jun’s shoulder to see what was happening.

“What’s going on?” he whispered right by Jun’s ear which made him jump in fright.

“YAH! Must you scare me like that?!” Jun scolded to a sheepishly smiling Seungkwan.

“Sorry. But what was that noise?”

“I don’t know Seungkwan-ah…”

Seungkwan was the first out of the bedroom, with Jun right behind him as they both walked towards the living room. They could hear loud mumbling and the occasional loud “NO!” which made them all the more scared of what they would find. They walked pass Jeonghan’s room and was about to pass The8’s too but Jun pulled Seungkwan’s shirt when he heard noises coming from inside.

Seungkwan turned around and looked at Jun quizzically, to which Jun pointed to The8’s room. Sure enough, a “HELP!” pierced through the night and Jun was quick to open the door. The inside was dark and he could just make out MInghao’s figure tossing and turning on the bed.

_“No, please. Let me- help! I need- I can’t-“_

Jun rushed to his bedside as Seungkwan turned on the table light, which illuminated the room and gave them a clear view of Minghao, covered in sweat and tears.

_“Please! Let me out! Please…”_

Jun looked at Seungkwan with fear and concern on his face, which was mirrored back to him by Seungkwan himself.

“Hao-yah, wake up!” he called out as he tried to shake the boy.

“Minghao-yah! Wake up!” Jun shook him harder and he was started to fear that he couldn’t wake his younger brother.

“Xu Minghao please wake up,”

Minghao’s eyes shot open and there was a certain glaze to them as he took in his surroundings; his bedroom. He sat up and bowed his head, the feeling of fear still lingering in his being as both Jun and Seungkwan watched him in shock.

“Minghao-yah…” Jun whispered to not scare him, his hand on Minghao’s back, as he rubbed it up and down. His breathing was harsh and a couple of sobs left him, his heartbeat still racing.

“Hao-yah…it was just a bad dream. You’re ok, everything’s ok…” Jun whispered; his free hand ran fingers through Minghao’s hair to help calm him down.

“Shh… it’s just a bad dream, you’re ok…”

“I’m going to get him some water…” Seungkwan mumbled before he walked out of the room. By the time he came back with a glass of water and a wet towel to wipe The8 down with, Minghao was laying with his back to Jun’s chest, with Jun now rubbing the front of him to help calm him down further. He put the glass on the table and sat down on the side of the bed, then gently wiped Minghao’s face.

“M sorry…” he whispered with his eyes closed.

“No need to apologise hyung, it wasn’t your fault you had a nightmare,” Seungkwan said, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“Wanna talk about it…?” Jun asked but Minghao didn’t answer, as if he was asleep again. Seungkwan lifted his shirt a little to wipe him down some more and tried to do his back too, then he placed the towel by the glass and held Minghao’s hand.

“It was the coffin…” Minghao whispered, his voice so low that they didn’t catch any of what he said.

“What was that?”

“I…I dreamt of that coffin…from today…” Jun’s eyes widened before his expression fell.

“Oh Minghao…” Seungkwan looked to Jun and asked a silent question: _‘what coffin?’_ to which Jun just shook his head.

“I could’t get out…”

“I’m so sorry you dreamt about that. But we would never ever leave you inside ok? We would always get you out no matter how hard it is to do so…right Seungkwan-ah…?”

“Of course…we’ll always get you out hyung. We promise!” Seungkwan tightened his grip on Minghao’s hand and Jun kissed his temple.

“Hyung…you should drink some water…” Minghao opened his eyes and Seungkwan picked up the glass and helped him take a few sips.

“Let’s change you into a new shirt, then you can come sleep with us for tonight,” Jun told him, but Minghao shook his head.

“I’m ok…” he protested and Jun had to tighten his hold around his waist.

“Minghao-yah…we’d feel better if you slept with us, we don’t want you to have another nightmare…” Minghao stayed quiet for a bit before he nodded in agreement. Seungkwan got up to quickly find another shirt while Jun helped Minghao out of the sweat soaked one he was in.

They changed him then got him up and off the bed, both held onto him tight as they all walked back to Jun and Seungkwan’s shared room with Dino.

“I’ve got him Seungkwan-ah…you go back to sleep,” Jun instructed when they entered the room.

“Okay…goodnight hyungs,” he said as he climbed into his bed.

“Thanks Kwannie…” Minghao whispered, while Jun guided him to the other bed and helped him get comfortable.

“Sleep now Minghao-yah…gege is here,” Jun pulled him close and held him tight.

“Thank you gege…” Minghao mumbled, body snuggled as close to Jun’s as possible.

“Gege will protect you from bad dreams…gege will always save you…” and with that Jun kissed Minghao’s forehead and watched as he fell asleep before he too closed his eyes with the promise to talk to the others about not doing anything remotely scary in the near future. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the escape room episode of Going Seventeen!
> 
> Major help to LUVHANNIE for helping me with some information! Guys, go follow her on tumblr, she does amazing moodboards for SVT and some other groups too!
> 
> Kudos, comments and whatnot welcomed! :D


End file.
